Sobre el Escenario
by Risana Ho
Summary: Por alguna bizarra razón, parecía que Nezumi se le estaba declarando en ese momento. Sino fuera porque se trataba de una obra, en verdad lo creería.


_**Discleimer**_: Sip, se que ya lo saben u.u, pero aquí va otra vez, ninguno de los personajes de No.6 me pertenece (para mi mala suerte ¬¬), son de Asano-san, por lo que yo me conformo con emparejar a Nezumi y Sion XD. Por cierto, esté es un AU

.

**Sobre el Escenario**

**.**

_By R. S.a.s.u.N.a.r.u.H.o.t.s_

_._

…_**oooO*Oooo…**_

_**.**_

Sion observaba distraído por la ventana. Recargando una de sus mejillas sobre la palma de su mano, sus orbes carmesí no prestaban atención ni a su maestro ni a sus compañeros de clase. Su mirada se mantenía fija en las ramas del árbol de cerezo que se movían por el constante viento. No mostrando más que un tinte de aburrimiento en sus coloridos ojos.

En la parte de afuera de su salón de clases, algunos alumnos de otros grupos se acumulaban en el patio. Sintió algo de curiosidad al ver tanta gente reunida, aunque no quiso darle importancia. Trató de poner atención a la clase que impartía su profesor en vez de escuchar la plática que se mantenía entretenida. No funciono. No era que tuviera un excelente oído o fuera un cotilla, pero los gritos de emoción de las jóvenes eran más que estridentes. Entre los chillidos de emoción y exaltación, hubo un nombre que atrajo su completa atención: _Nezumi._

Admitía que aquel _original _nombre (que sus compañeras mencionaban con admiración y/o devoción), le sonaba vagamente familiar. Sentía que lo había escuchado en el pasado, pero no lograba recordar en donde o a quien pertenecía. Un simple _"Ratón_" es lo que llegaba a su memoria.

Cuando escuchó el nombre de aquel muchacho por segunda vez, no se extrañó del porqué de la euforia de las féminas. A pesar de ser nuevo, sabía a la perfección que su compañero de cabellos azulados y ojos con una extraña tonalidad de gris llamaba bastante la atención. Aunque ya tenía una semana de haber sido transferido a esa escuela y no había tenido oportunidad de topárselo de frente. La anterior descripción la sabía por bocas ajenas. En una prestigiosa preparatoria como lo era No.6, no podía evitarse saber todo sobre los alumnos "destacados".

No parecía novedad oír sobre él por todos lados.

— ¡Ya quiero verlo actuar!

Escuchó de repente entre tanta palabrería.

Sion era consciente que Nezumi, entre sus tantas cualidades (aparte de guapo, inteligente y atrayente, según lo dicho por sus propias compañeras de salón), también era considerado un excelente actor. Lo escuchó varias veces, pero él jamás lo había visto actuar, se abstenía de opinar.

Aunque aceptaba que muy dentro de sí, se había instalado el bichito de la curiosidad.

Y parecía estar de suerte, entre tanta faramalla, también había escuchado el lugar y la hora exacta del próximo evento.

Tal vez era casualidad o simple coincidencia. Pero no estaría mal ir a ver a tan _maravilloso_ actor en escena. Además, ese día su madre estaría ocupada con la panadería y él tendría tiempo libre.

No sonaba tan mala idea. Al fin al cabo, sólo era una obra. ¿No?

.

N&S

.

Por un momento la oscuridad del lugar lo aturdió. Se sintió incomodo y algo sofocado, jamás le gustó estar entre tanta gente, pero se había dicho que sería la oportunidad perfecta para ver a Nezumi en acción. No daría su brazo a torcer ante aquel inconveniente. No lo considerara su amigo o algo así, apenas y lo conocía por lo que decían en la escuela, pero sentía que en verdad tenía que verlo. Por lo menos una vez.

El incomodo sentimiento sofocante se disipó en un segundo, al ser consciente de cómo las luces del escenario enfocaban a una persona en el centro, al notarla, no pudo despegar su mirada de ella.

Sus cuencas carmesís inspeccionaban con incredulidad la bella figura que se posaba con elegancia en el centro del escenario. Era hermosa; con finas facciones, labios coloreados tenuemente con un sutil tono rosa, ojos grises exaltados por las sobras oscuras sobre sus parpados, contrastando con su ya pálido tono de piel y por último, sus largos cabellos de un tono azul-grisáceo.

Abrió más sus ojos al notar que esa "chica", no era _chica_, sino aquel muchacho que tanto quería ver. Por alguna rara razón, se le hacía extrañamente familiar. Una cálida sensación se apoderó poco a poco de su pecho.

Nezumi se sentía abstraído por el escenario, era como si las cosas de alrededor dejaran de existir en ese momento. Sin embargo, cuando sus ojos claros notaron entre la multitud del público a cierta persona de cabellos blancos, quedó paralizado. No sentía nervios o pánico escénico, pero el hecho de que Sion lo contemplara con tanta fascinación desde las butacas, le hacía sentirse realmente incomodo.

Por un instante ambas miradas se interceptaron, el encuentro que Nezumi tanto había estado esperando, por fin había llegado. Tal vez no estaba en la mejor situación, pero a pesar de dichas circunstancias, dejó de lado su inquietud para dar lugar a la confianza. Acercándose al filo del estrado, extendió levemente sus manos y sus ojos sólo miraban a una persona en especial. Quien a su vez, tampoco despegaba el contacto de sus iris.

Con seguridad comenzó a recitar las palabras con una atrayente voz, que a Sion se le antojó demasiado fascínate.

—_Oh, se que algún día estarás a mi lado y recordaras lo que vivimos juntos —_hizo una pausa y extendió más sus brazos hacia el frente, dándole más énfasis a sus palabras_—. Esperare ese día con paciencia, porque nunca te olvidare._

El actor sonrió disimuladamente terminando la frase, tenía en cuenta que eran palabras de la obra. No con exactitud, sus compañeros sabían que le gustaba improvisar y se lo permitían. Pero esta vez era diferente, era cierto que eran exactamente las palabras del libreto, pero en esta ocasión, eran elegidas y dirigidas para una sola persona del público.

Por su parte, Sion sintió que las mejillas le ardían. Por alguna bizarra razón, parecía que Nezumi se le estaba declarando en ese momento, que esas palabras eran dirigidas a su persona, como si todo lo demás saliera sobrando.

¡¿Pero, qué cosas estaba pensando?

Sacudió un par de veces su cabeza, provocando que sus cabellos blanquecinos se movieran en el acto. Suspiró cansado cuando se detuvo, dando una última mirada al escenario. Ni siquiera eran amigos y se imaginaba semejantes cosas. Soltó un nuevo suspiro, levantándose de su lugar y dando media vuelta para salir del recinto. Atormentar a su pobre cerebro con aquellas _cosas_ no era bueno para su salud mental.

En el instante en que desapareció, no fue consciente que en todo ese tiempo, aquel par de ojos grises, no perdieron detalle de sus acciones. Provocando que Nezumi dibujara una sincera sonrisa en sus labios.

Sion era la persona más curiosa que había conocido, no supo cómo se había enamorado de él.

Porque así era, posiblemente Sion lo había olvidado, pero él jamás lograría sacar de sus memorias, al pequeño de apenas 12 años que lo ayudó esa noche de tormenta cuando se encontraba perdido.

El castaño (en ese entonces), lo había curado, alimentado y hasta abrigado.

Desde ese momento, aceptó surgió algo dentro de él. Un sentimiento que no había experimentado por nadie y que poco a poco fue creciendo hasta convertirse en ese _amor_ que sentía hoy en día.

Algún día se lo diría. No en una indirecta _sobre el escenario_.

Sino de frente.

Cuando Sion le volviera a recordar, así como él nunca le olvidaría.

_._

…_**oooO*Oooo…**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Hola! Yo aquí otra vez n.n**_

_**Y es que no me pude resistir a subir otra historia de este par que se ha convertido en mi nueva obsesión XD, es que me encantan *-***_

_**Bien, en verdad espero que les haya gustado este one-shot, la verdad es que a mí me gusto como quedo, aunque un poco abierto n.n, así que espero que a ustedes también haya sido de su agrado, en verdad eso me alegraría n.n y me animaría a seguir escribiendo XD**_

_**Bueno, creo que esto es todo por ahora, me retiro u.u**_

_**Pero por último, que tal un review? o.O?**_

_**Gracias x leer n.n**_


End file.
